ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TrumpetManLA
Zeddemore Create a new article with the correct spelling and cut and paste all the info from the other article. Then, figure out how to make the incorrectly spelled article into a redirect and do that. - Adam (talk) 23:12, 10 March 2008 (UTC) I just found one on the Smallville wiki.Type #REDIRECT article to redirect to article name. - Adam (talk) 00:11, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :An easier way to make a redirect is to use the "Move" tab at the top of the page. When you want to rename an article, you can move the article from one title to another. That'll automatically create the redirect. -- Danny (talk) 14:21, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Main page, YouTube How do you like the main page? Is it easy enough to edit? - Adam (talk) 20:08, 11 March 2008 (UTC) P. S. to embed a youtube video, cut and paste the url between tags Admin Hi! Angela told me that you asked her about becoming an admin. I'm glad to see that you're bringing this wiki back to life! I'll be happy to give you admin powers, and help you out with the site. I'm just going to ask you to do one thing for me... :) The #1 most important job for a wiki admin is to welcome new contributors when they come to the site. When a new person makes edits, it makes them feel good when somebody notices and says hi. That's really important as you work on building the site up. I just added a Welcome template for logged-in users, and a Welcomeanon template for anonymous IPs. When you see a red "Talk" link on Recent changes, all you have to do is post ~~~~ on the talk page. I see on Recent changes that there's someone here who hasn't been welcomed yet. If you give him a welcome, then I'll make you an admin. Does that sound good? -- Danny (talk) 23:57, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Great, thanks! You're an admin now. Let me know if I can help you out with anything... -- Danny (talk) 17:28, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Congratulations on your new administrator status! - Adam (talk) 18:06, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Sidebar The page you need to edit is MediaWiki:Sidebar. Text by a single bullet is the title of a box. Text by double bullets is a link to a page. Brackets are not needed to make links. So, if you wanted to make a box that listed categories it would look something like this: *main categories **Category:Main character|Main characters **Category:Minor character|Minor characters - Adam (talk) 03:12, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Monaco skin Hey there! I'm Colby, a Helper from the Wikia Entertainment team. It's great to see you building up this wiki! I was wondering what you would think about switching the default site skin here over to the newer Monaco skin. (For some other sites on Monaco, check out Wookieepedia or Marvel Database.) Some of the benefits include a wider content area, customizable flyout menus, and faster pageloads. Do you think you would be interested? Let me know if you have any questions! -- Ozzel 00:52, 16 May 2008 (UTC) yeah adding some things I'm focusing on the Real Ghostbusters section right now. Yeah its a awesome site as now infomation on ghostbusters related stuff can be added. I am thinking about dividing off the animated ghostbusters from the movie counter parts. I don't want to flood the pages. Anyways let me know if you have any ideas or direction here. I'm trying to keep to the format spoken of on the Main Page. However it didn't cover many topics. Like how many images per page should be posted. I'm going to go for five or less. Anyways later devilmanozzy (talk) 17:04, Sept. 12 2008 East time zone Also adding Ghostbusters 2 related stuff I have started focusing on ghostbusters 2 as well and have screencaps for many characters and things. I am having issues adding images as you are fixing, could you let me know how to save images in catgories like your doing. thanks! Devilmanozzy 19:22, 8 October 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Cool, and idea I thought up I think at the Ghostbusters wiki main page, I think it would be easier for people looking at this wiki to have a list of main subjects like a link to Ghostbusters (Film), Ghostbusters 2 (Film), The Real Ghostbusters (Animation), Extreme Ghostbusters (Animation), and Ghostbusters (Video Games). Yeah it doesn't cover every single page but it almost does. The other thing was that Fan Film thats listed, I like it but where does it fit in all this. It feels a bit like Fan Fiction to me, and thats risk waters to go into, however people do want to know about things like that. Its your call with all this. Let me know Devilmanozzy 19:39, 8 October 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Now more focus on EGB, voice actors and Actors Lots done, lots to be done. Anyways, I'm starting to master Templates so I made ones for a few types of things. I am next going to start making Actor Pages. Bill Murray will be done first and so on and so forth. I'll hopefully have a template for both Actor and Voice actors soon to use. What I need is help improving the pages I make, and making them a little less stiff. Also what did you mean by "5 rows" on your User Page? don't know where that was in the movies. After all that, then the debate on fan film stuff, video games, comics, toys, and the epic fail "ghostbusters III page". I'm doing the more stable and logical pages first. lol. Let me know what you think. Devilmanozzy 01:53, 11 October 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Ok fixed up Storage Facility is now the page for storage of the beasts with Containment Unit being a redirect. Let me know if anything else seems off. Still working on Actor pages stuff. Actor template Issue Yes I'll fix that when I get to it. Actually I'm also having a problem with that template and the Voice actor one on the top where the name of the person is. The script has a flaw and the header is like not working. I'm working on that. If you so happen to figure out what I did wrong there, please fix it. Devilmanozzy 16:52, 15 October 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Ok suggestions Ok I updated the front Wiki. Devilmanozzy 00:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy A Ghost Database? I have opened a very important Forum Discussion on this topic, and I badly need input by all who add content to this wiki about it. Thank you! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:33, March 12, 2010 (UTC)